Together With You
by Wobsie
Summary: Kendall wakes up in a foreign place. James is strapped to a wall across from him. They have to follow the orders of a mysterious voice or face the intense consequences. Kind of a weird S&M type of story, involving intense pleasure that is a keen to pain. Eventual Kames if continued. Warnings: non-con, S&M, yaoi, rape-like scenarios, slight horror
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there. I am a fanfiction author, Wobsie. Yes, yes, much applause.

This is my first Kames story, yay! I am a huge Rusher and really enjoy reading all the marvelous Kames out there :3 So I decided that it was high time that I wrote one myself!

Let me get a chip off my soldier about Kames. Kames is Kendall x James. And in any slash pairing, that name in front is the seme. So in Kames, Kendall is the seme. Not fuckin James. If James were the seme, it would be JENDALL. As in James x Kendall? So authors, please stop labeling your story Kames is James is not the uke. Seriously so annoying. XD

This story is kinda weird, but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it! (I am James bias so James got all the penis-pleasure/torture. Sorry Kendall fans!

* * *

Kendall awoke, eyes glazed and limbs stiff. His head was pounding like a hangover mixed with a concussion, making it hard for him to think clearly. Slowlysitting up, Kendall stood, intent on retrieving advil and a cup of water. It was then he noticed his surroundings.

"What?" He gaped, looking at the tall dome-like structure that stood high above his head and wrapped around him. It was at least 60 feet in diameter, and the ceiling was taller than any cathedral's Kendall had been in. He continued assesing the room until he noticed his best friend.

James was across the dome from him, strung up on the wall by some kind of weird dangling rope. The top of the ropes stretched a few feet above the boy, bolted to the wall. "James!" Kendall cried out, lurching to his feet. The sudden movement reminded Kendall of his headache, and he couldn't control himself as the contents of his stomach splattered to the floor in front of him.

James' head lifted as he awoke. The first thing he noticed was the terrible pain emitting from his head, and the next was Kendall, puking a great distance from him. "Hey, what's-" James halted as he tried to move, only to find his hands and feet tied to a wall. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled, eyes wild. He yanked at the wall with all his might, putting too much strain on his weak digestive system and causing himself to hurl onto the floor below.

Kendall recovered from his sickness and ran towards James. Once he'd crossed the room he frantically pulled at the ropes binding the taller boy, only to find them completely immobile.

"Where the fuck are we, man?" James croaked, feeling exhausted even though he'd just woken up.

"I don't know, but whatever is happening is plain SICK." Kendall snarled, trying to find a purchase in the bonds. Just then a bright light shone from all directions, blinding both boys until their eyes adjusted.

"Hello," a mechanical voice spoke from above them, "and welcome to my game." The voice was masculine and deep, yet sounded as if it was produced by a machine. James shuddered upon hearing it.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Kendall yelled upwards, completely infuriated by his lack of control.

The voice responded as if it hadn't heard him speak. "The rules are very simple. Do as I say, or die."

The boys' eyes widened and they exchanged a terrified glance. "To demonstrate my liability, here is an example of what will happen to you if you do not comply." The voice clicked off and a strange whirring noise began.

In the center of the doom, a small hatch appeared and slid open, as a platform was lifted into the boys' sight. On the platform lay a man, stripped naked and strapped to the bottom of the metal lift. As soon as he saw the band members, he opened his mouth to say something. A giant saw came crashing from out of nowhere, slicing off the top of the man's head in miliseconds. James screamed.

The platform lowered with the saw and dead body on top, retracting into the ground while the hatch closed and seemed to vanish. "Ohmygod," Kendall breathed out, not sure how this was happening to him.

"Now that you have seen a demonstration of my power, I shall give your first task. Strip James Diamond bare. You have one hundred and twenty seconds." The voice clicked off. And both boys flinched as a tool came crashing down from the ceiling. It was a small knife with a red handle and golden inscription reading, James Diamond.

Shuddering, Kendall picked up the knife and turned to his best friend. "I'm sorry," he said. James nodded, completely destraught. Kendall took the knife and cut off James' t-shirt slowly as to not harm him. Next he cut the belt. Then was his jeans which proved to be incredibley difficult-

"Your time is up. You have not completed the task and will be penalized. Consider this a warning." The ropes binding James slacked and he began to fall forward, only to be caught by two metal shelves that sprouted from the wall.

The straps on his ankles fell away as his jeans and underwear were unceremoniously yanked from his body and brought into the wall. James now lay with his hips stuck firmly out in front of him, as a metal bar protruded into his back. His arms remained attached to the wall and the bonds at his feet reformed.

"The first punishment is one injection," boomed the voice.

"Injection?" James cried, breaking the silence between the two captives, "An injection of what?"  
A metal pincher reached between James' legs and firmly grabbed onto the boy's soft penis. "Oh god, please no..." He cried, trying to move and finding himself unable.

A syringe was produced from inside one of the pinchers.

"It's not James' fault! Please, it was me who couldn't do it, please leave him alone, PLEASE!" Kendall shrieked at nothing, watching in horror as the tip of the neddle was plunged into James' urethra, it's contents draining.

The pinchers retracted into the wall, but not the metal holding out the man's hips. James began to shake violently. "Ohmygod, James, JAMES!" Kendall reached out and grabbed onto the other boy as he convulsed.

"After the first injection the subject will be prone to a seizure-like experience, and then the inevitable effects will take place. Subject will find their genitals inflamed and extremly sensitive, as well as the nipples, anus, and mouth. Subject will try to orgasm desperately but will be unable to. If not treated, the injection will lead to hallucinations and discharges of semen and urine, to no effect, and the subject will not be able to orgasm until the passing of an undisclosed time," the mechanical voice droned.

James' seizure finally stopped, and he turned to Kendall only to find the boys eyes looking at him with horror. "Kendall..." James groaned, a strange feeling building inside him, "What is happening to me...?" He felt himself harden quickly and painfully. Suddenly everything hurt. Even the air surrounding his penis sent jolts of unbearable pleasure through his body. James began to scream, unable to take the sudden intensity.

He tried to squirm, move, releave the pain through orgasm but was still completly bound and paralazed. His penis began dripping out semen but there was no release. He noticed it was a strange color. He continued to scream, it hurt so good, he just had to come, he couldnt take it any longer he needed release he needed it...! "KENDALL!"

Kendall flinched away from his friend, unsure what to do. "Touch me, please touch me, ohmygod I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT I NEED YOU HELP ME, GODDAMMIT!" James screeched, thrashing his head. Kendall hesitantly reached forward, placing his hand lightly on his best friend's dick.

The scream James released was the most inhuman thing Kendall had ever heard. He started sobbing, jumping back from his anguished friend, clutching the abuser hand to his chest. "Please, please, make it stop!" He wailed falling to his knees. James continued to plead for help in front of him.

"In order to get the antidote, the next orders must be carried out precisely," The voice whirred, "Kendall Knight, take the pills dispensed from the ground next to you. You have twenty seconds."

Kendall looked around him and found three blue capsules laying to his right. He hesitated, then James started sobbing uncontrolably and he quickly shoved the pills into his mouth and dry swallowed.

He waited as James sobbed.

"Mission complete."

The voice clicked off and all of the lights extinguished. Suddenly Kendall was met with silence. "James?" He called out, unsteadily rising to his feet. "JAMES!" He lunged forward and touched bare wall. James was nowhere to be found. "No...James..."

Kendall felt his head grow lighter, and as he fainted he could of sworn he heard the sound of a slicing saw.

* * *

I do have a second chapter for this story, but I'm not going to upload it unless I receive a lot of feedback. Like I said, this is my first Kames story, so I don't know what the fanbase is like.

Anyway, check out my other stories, all lemon, all smut, all yaoi, all Fruits Basket (as of now)... but still, a good bit of smut is exactly what this world needs!:D

I'm out!

Da author,

~Wobsie


	2. Chapter 2

A chapter 2 is uploaded! As much as I enjoy the reviews I've gotten, they didn't really tell me what you think! I know that 'I want more' means you liked it enough to want to read the next chapter, but... I love reviews guys and I really want to hear your in-depth opinion so I can use them to improve the story, even take suggestions! :D

One last thing before the chapter starts...

GOT YOU BITCHES.

* * *

Kendall awoke, eyes glazed and limbs stiff. Immediately he sat up, remembering what had transpired, only to find himself in his own room. He wasn't surrounded by a large dome, but by his poster plastered walls and his comforter. His eyes snapped up, but the only thing across the room from him was the door to the bathroom.

It was a dream, he realized, sighing out loud and flopping backwards onto his bed. He couldn't get the dream out of his head-it seemed so REAL. He rolled onto his side, looking over to the bed next to him. James was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Kendall checked his clock with a glance, 4:18 am. He rolled back over, studying his ceiling and contemplating going back to sleep. Kendall hadn't had a nightmare since he was a kid, and that one was...well, weird. Really weird. Especially considering the way James was involved.

He breathed in heavily, and then let his eyes fall closed as he exhaled. He was tired, and even if he had a nightmare, he knew he would just wake up in the morning.

So he slept.

"Kendall," came a voice. Kendall jerked up, only to see he was still in his room and the sun was shining through his blinds. He sighed, happy to get some sleep. He turned to where the voice had come from and saw James sitting up in his bed. The clock read 9:34.

"Hey," Kendall said drowsily, smiling at his roommate, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kendall laughed, "It was about a crazy stalker or something they captured us and tortured us. It was frickin creepy."

James studied Kendall for a second, then laughed and said, "Only you, man." Kendall chuckled and pulled himself out of bed, starting the journey of getting prepared for the day.

Once he was dressed, he turned to James and flashed him a crooked half-smile, "How do I look?" He asked with sarcasm, only to be met with an extremely puzzling and erotic sight. James had taken off his night-shirt and sprawled himself across Kendall's bed, with his feet facing outwards and half his torso and his head leaning against the backboard. His stomach muscles rippled as he shifted, locking eyes with Kendall, who couldn't decide what was more delectable, James' naked body or the hungry look in his eyes.

"You know Kendall..." James purred, leisurely running his fingers on his bare stomach, "I've been having weird dreams too. Dreams about you and me."

"Y-yeah?" Kendall stammered as he watched James transition to all fours. The muscular brunette began to crawl across the other man's bed, eyes blazing as he came closer to his target.

"Yeahhh," he sighed, stepping onto the floor and pressing his arms into the mattress behind him, arching out his body, "Weird, sexual dreams about you, behind me, fucking me hard and long."

Kendall's semi-erict penis sprung into full attention. "Yeah," he moaned, taking a step towards James, then another, then another... until the two boys stood close enough together that Kendall could feel the other man's body heat.

James stood up straight and locked eyes with his bandmate, and Kendall felt his breath on his face, causing him to shudder. "Do you want me?" The taller man breathed out, one hand on Kendall's hip, and the other gripping his belt.

"God yes," Kendall groaned, reaching up and smashing their faces together. He swept his tongue around the other's mouth, finding him to be completely submissive and all too willing. The kiss ended all too soon as James separated their lips with a loud, wet pop noise.

Smiling at Kendall, James slid onto his knees in front of him, breath hot over the blonde's penis, assuring him of what was to come.

Slowly and carefully, James unbuckled Kendall's belt, then moved on to the button and zipper, which he opened slowly enjoying the other's expressions as he watched the brunette's demonstrations. As his dick sprung free of it's confines Kendall found an immense relief at the feeling of fresh air. Instinctively his hips rutted out, causing his oozing dick to smack James' mouth.

Slowly the taller boy licked his lips and then kissed the tip of the other man's cock, licking slowly down the middle of the urethra and then dragging his tongue along the underside.

Kendall felt the muscles in his legs begin to tighten and the pleasure being caused by his muscular friend increased drastically. He knew he was close, and just as James finally took the entire penis into his mouth, orgasm over took the blonde and he came hard, dick twitching as it shot cum.

James' mouth milked him dry, and finally feeling satiated Kendall turned to his friend in anticipation of what was to come, even as his mind was in a post-orgasmic haze.

However, it was then that...

* * *

Cliffhanger oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhho ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh

So, the story reflects the whims of the author. I write what I feel like writing, then if I don't want to continue it I through an easy plot curveball in there. Classic.

Haha, so if you liked it, favorite, follow, and review, and if you want more...I'll write it. But I won't unless I hear back from you.

Rusher out!

Da author,

~Wobsie


End file.
